Together
by kb.k.V
Summary: When Wally died he thought he left Nightwing alone, but he didn't. Turns out Nightwing was pregnant but didn't get the chance to tell him. Now that Wally's back, how will he react to him being a father for a year and leaving Nightwing with a heavy burden on her shoulders? BIRDFLASH!NIGHTFLASH Fem!Nightwing Daddy!Bats fem!Dick/Wally fluffy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! I just got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head, and since I got a temporary laptop i'm going to try and get some ideas out their. This is a slightly AU were Wally dies and Nightwing (Riley) is pregnant and didn't get the chance to tell him before he died. I know, I know, this is stupid and crazy, but I got this idea and I need it out of my head! I don't know how many chapters this will have, So... this has fluff, just review and i'll keep updating!**

**Disclaimer: Sue me, please, i'm begging you.**

* * *

Riley woke up to the feeling of nauseousness. Quickly stumbling out of the plush bed she and Wally, her boyfriend, shared in their flat and into the bathroom attached to their room. The sounds of gagging could be heard as Riley emptied her stomach.

"You okay, babe? You've been throwing up a lot lately, must because of all the food you ate today," a voice came from the doorway of the bathroom. Wally was leaning against the doorway, trying to stifle his yawns, he slowly pushed himself off the frame and kneeled beside her and rubbed her back.

"Y-yeah, feeling the aster," she responded tiredly.

Wally snorted and kept rubbing her back until she felt asleep and could carry her back to bed without argument. Riley was already starting to think of some theory's as to why she was throwing up and eating too much. But she was 82.3% sure Wally wanted kids, and she was at least 97% sure she was pregnant with Wally's baby.

"Go to sleep, i'm right here." Wally mumbled to her and kissed her forehead.

She slowly drifted to sleep, positive that she and Wally were going to start a family. Together.

* * *

"I wouldn't call it simple. You'll be attempting to lower its power with your own speed trail... it would take a massive amount of kinetic energy."

Nightwing and Kid Flash stood next to each other on the side of the group surrounding the holograms. Nightwing already told Batman that she couldn't work on the field and couldn't train, she didn't tell him why, just saying that she didn't feel good... but that was 3 months ago. And she was certain Bruce was getting suspicious. She hasn't told anyone that she was pregnant yet, hoping to finally tell Wally tonight when they got home and relaxed.

_"Recognize; Kid Flash B-03"_

All heads in the room snapped to the zeta tubes and Nightwing stared after Kid Flash with her mouth practically hung open. The team quickly ran to the Bio-Ship to follow the chaos.

* * *

"Look! It's working, they're shutting it down!" Nightwing pointed to the sky, watching it clear up slightly. She got this weird feeling in her stomach and she knew it wasn't her baby in there.

She could see three streaks of red and yellow spinning around, one not going fast enough, and being attacked by the energy.

"They did it!" Miss Martian laughed.

The energy dwindled down, Impulse and Flash panting on the ground, but no sign of Wally...

"Congratulations, you sa-" Aqualad was cut off.

"Wait!" Nightwing called, gaining everyone's attention. "Where's Wally?" Nightwing's voice trembles as she asked the question, a feeling of dread dropped in her stomach and her blood ran cold.

"Riley..." Flash walked up to her. "He, he wanted me to tell you-"

"No..." she breathed. "No!"

Flash put his hands on her shoulders. "He loved you," he declared.

A sob escaped her lips as she fell to her knees in front of Flash. M'gann caught her and cradled her head in her arms, rocking her back and forth. Miss Martian let her cry, gently shushing her. Barry and Bart stared down at her in sympathy, the rest of the team looking away in grief and trying to block out Nightwing's sobs.

All of these emotions were too much to handle and Nightwing promptly passed out.

* * *

Conner carried her back to her seat on the Bio-Ship, to the Mountain and the medical wing. M'gann and Kaldur ran tests on her to make sure she was alright and wasn't sick, but in the process of this they discovered something that made their blood run cold.

When they came out of the room and into the mission room to see the group, all eyes turned to them.

"We have something to say about Nightwing's health..." Kaldur began, but didn't finish his sentence.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Superboy demanded, he's seen Nightwing - Robin - as a little sister to him over the years.

M'gann, who had tears running down her cheeks cried; "Nightwings pregnant!"

* * *

**Daaaaamn. I dunno, please review! This is just an idea, also Riley is three months pregnant in this. Reviews are my motivations. NO FLAMES! I also don't mind suggestions! **

**Next chapter is a year after and Wally is back, the baby will come in, blah blah. Next chapter should be up soon! Read yah later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I eat reviews! I won't add a cliffhanger to this chapter, this story will also only be a few chapters long. Birdflash baby will make a big appearance. And i'll update I'm Whelmed tomorrow or later tonight. This is a year after Wally died so the baby will be 6 months old, Invasion is over, blah, blah, blah. This should be a reeeeaallly long chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Wally: 21**

**Riley: 18**

* * *

Wally was... irritated, to say the least.

The only thing he remember was him telling his Uncle Barry to tell Riley he loved her... and then nothing. But as he slowly came back to earth, his Uncle Barry looked like he was going to cry, whoever entered the room he was in looked at him with pity in their eyes, but he hasn't seen Nightwing at all. His Uncle Barry told him that she was still working as Nightwing, but didn't work as much anymore due to health problems.

Wally worried for her, he knew she didn't get information on him being alive yet, but his uncle told him that he might see her in a few hours. Right now though, he wasn't allowed to leave his room, which he thought was more like a little prison cell right now. He's seen the whole team so far, including Batman, who glared at him more than normal... but no Nightwing.

He was told that something happened while he... died, but they said Riley would tell him once they saw each other. He was also told that it was 4:00 am and she was probably sleeping and not on patrol.

He just has to wait and be patient... yeah right.

* * *

A loud wail could be heard from the small flat in Bludhaven.

Riley groaned quietly and rolled out of the bed her and Wally used to share, she never moved out of her and Wally's apartment. She walked into the nursery next to her room and to the crib, gently picking up a small, six month old baby and bouncing him gently.

"Shh, it's okay, shh, mommy's here," the young mother whispered to her baby boy in her arms.

Thomas Rudolph John Grayson-West was his name and he had black messy hair, just like his mother, his father's skin and stunning jade green eyes, even though he had jet black hair he had light freckles. She knew it was a big name, but she wanted to name her baby after Bruce's father, her father, and Wally, and since she and Wally never got married his last name is Grayson-West.

Riley thanked every god she could think of, thankful that her baby looked more like his father than her. Thomas was beautiful in her eyes, he looked so much like his father and acted like him too and Riley was so happy about that.

The second she saw her baby boy after she had given birth to him she was in tears, but never shedding them, but when he finally opened his eyes from his sleep her breath left and she started crying. Instead of going to a hospital she gave birth in Dr. Leslie's clinic. The place closed for the day just for her, knowing that nobody would want to hear a young woman screaming in pain.

Bruce... he was furious when she told him she was pregnant. It wasn't that he was mad at _her_, he was mad at Wally. Even though Wally was dead, Bruce felt like strangling him for hurting his little girl. But when he met Thomas his heart melted, and he was shocked that she named him after his own father. To say the least, Thomas could melt the hearts of anyone, just like his mother did when she was a child.

Thomas whimpered and latched his mouth on his mother's finger that was softly stroking his rosy chubby cheek. Figuring he was just lonely and didn't want to be alone without his mother, Riley sat down on the rocking chair in the corner that was a present from Alfred and Leslie.

"I wish your father could meet you, or know about you, but I know that he would love you so, _so_ much," she said quietly, her voice cracking.

* * *

"We've contacted Nightwing, she should be on her way. We've asked her to bring in... a _special_ guest with her, also." Batman said in his usually stoic tone.

Wally was getting mad, and impatient. Who was this "guest" they kept talking about?! Did Nightwing get another boyfriend or something? He really _really_ hoped that's not it. But, he couldn't stand waiting, he's been gone for a year, and he can't even imagine the pain he's put Nightwing through when he "died".

"Who is this "guest" and mystery person you people keep talking about?!"

The league members who didn't have a mask or didn't have anything covering their eyes looked at him in pity and sorrow, those looks sent a feeling of dread through his stomach. What if she was paralyzed, or practically dead?!

"Can we just tell him?" Artemis whispered. The whole team was their, and so was the Original Seven. After having sll test done to prove that he was the real Wally, they headed to the mission room to meet up with Nightwing and Wally was practically buzzing with mixed feelings.

The League looked at each other as if they were having a silence conversation. Finally, Batman sighed, and nodded.

"When you died, Nightwing was devastated, and she went into shock - but it wasn't serious - so we had to bring her to the medical wing in the Mountain to see if she was healthy. But before that she told me that she wouldn't be able to go do field work and had to stay with monitor duty. When you were still alive, did you notice anything strange about her?" Batman asked.

Wally took a moment to think about and responded; "Yeah she ate a lot and got snappy at times, she'd also throw up in the middle of the night and in the mornings. Why?" M'gann - who was by Lagaan Boy - let out a sob. But nobody paid attention to it, and instead looked at Wally with sad eyes.

"When M'gann and Kaldur looked at her in the medical wing they made a... shocking discovery. It turns out that Nightwing was, well, as M'gann put it one year ago, Nightwing was pregnant with your child, Wally."

Wally stared at Batman and the other heroes with wide, glassy eyes. He couldn't believe it...

_"Recognize: Nightwing, recognize: unknown."_

Everyone except Batman and Wally left the room as Nightwing walked in with a blue bag swung over her shoulder and a small bundle of different colored blue blankets in her arms. She didn't look up, as she was staring at the baby - who's face Wally couldn't see - and adjusted him in her arms.

"I don't know why you wanted me so early, Thomas was sleeping, I finally got him to go to bed. And I have no clue why you wanted me to bring him with me." Nightwing explained, still not looking up at the two males.

"Riley."

Nightwing's head slowly lifted up, knowing that if Batman was using her real name it must have been important. But her eyes stared blankly at Wally, who was only ten feet away from her and Thomas.

"Before you say anything, Wally didn't really die. He just came back. That's really all I can say about the situation. I'll just leave you two be," Batman gave a death glare at Wally, but left the room, his cape swooshing behind him.

"Ri, b-babe... i'm so sorry..." Wally let the tears go.

Riley took her mask off carefully, still not believing what she was seeing, or hearing. And slowly walked over to Wally, carefully cradling the baby boy who was still sleeping with one arm, Riley lifted her hand, as though to touch his cheek, and -

_**Smack!**_

Wally's head was pushed to the side from the impact and he stared at Riley in disbelief. But the look on her face broke his heart.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking, her eyes held so many emotions he couldn't even name.

"Babe, it's going to be okay... i'm so sorry," Wally whispered, drawing her and her - their - baby into his arms. Her bag fell to the ground as she let out a sob. She cradled _their_ baby in her arms as he held them to his chest; her upper arm by his shoulder, so she was half side-ways against his chest, her face buried in his neck as she cried.

As if sensing his mother's emotions, Thomas stirred and opened his eyes, yawning and rubbing at his jade eyes that held so much innocence. He cooed sadly, gaining his parents attention, and Wally breathed in sharply, noticing how much he looked like himself.

"S-so, whats his name, Tom?" Wally asked, his voice shaking.

Riley sniffed and looked down at her baby boy, smiling gently. "His name is Thomas Rudolph John Grayson-West,"

"Geez, long name, doncha yah think?" Wally chuckled quietly and wiped away his own tears.

"Yeah, but I named him after Bruce's dad, my dad and you..." she trailed off.

Wally kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know." After a moment of hesitation Wally asked; "Can I hold him...?"

Riley nodded her head with a water smile as Wally held out his arms, she carefully let go of their baby and put him in his father's awaiting arms. Wally's breath left him as he realized how small he was.

"How old is he?"

"He's over about six month old, when you... died, I was three months pregnant and I was going to tell you but you left before I could," her voice shook again.

Trying to stop himself from kissing her and telling her he's sorry - again - he looked down at Thomas with a smile on his face. "Hiya, buddy, i'm your daddy..." It sounded weird on his tongue, but at the same time it felt so right. He loved his baby boy, their baby boy. It seemed just like yesterday when Wally first met Riley, them starting a team and breaking into Cadmus and sharing their first kiss.

"I love you, so much," Wally whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, mindful of the baby.

It was like a dream come true, Wally coming back and meeting their baby. The perfect combination of both of them. She smiled happily. "I love you too," and she leaned up and kissed him.

Thomas clapped his small hands together as he looked at him mommy and daddy in fascination, he gurgled, gaining both adult's attention. They both pecked their baby on the mouth and just held each other, contently and together.

* * *

**DAMN! Longest thing i've ever wrote EVER! It isn't over yet, i'm going to add some cute fluff in, and i'll be updating I'm Whelmed tomorrow, i'm so tired...**

**Wally is so freaking dense. And I know, Thomas has a ****_really _****long name. Welp. Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Read yah later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I rushed things in the last chapter, I find myself doing the a lot. But here is some fluffy one-shots of Wally Riley and Thomas! This starts right after the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Wally:21 **

**Riley:19**

**Thomas:6 months**

* * *

After reuniting and going to the living room of the mountain where the team was, but the Original Seven were probably at the Watchtower or doing missions. They got the all clear to leave the Mountain and to their flat in Bludhaven, after giving the girls a hug and saying good bye, Wally and Riley were on their bed with Thomas between them. Thomas was cradled in his mother's arms while his father held both of them. He would coo and gurgle at random moments, and it was clear the he knew who Wally was and liked him almost instantly.

Riley was in her pajamas, same with Thomas, and even Wally. It turns out, as Riley told him, she always hoped he was coming back and bought clothes that would fit him and even kept his old clothes. It broke his heart, knowing how much pain he put her through, with giving birth to a baby alone and spending the pregnancy alone too. But Wally promised that he would be their, it saddened him he couldn't hold her hand when she brought their baby in this world, he didn't see when he first opened his eyes, he didn't even know about.

"I'm really am sorry, beautiful," Wally said, his eyes holding pain in them.

"If you say you're sorry one more time, _i'm not_ going to be sorry," she threatened. She shifted Thomas in her arms so that he was in a more comfortable position, seeing as he moved sometime in his sleep.

Wally sighed, rubbing her back and kissed Thomas and the mother of his baby on the forehead.

"I still can't believe it though, it felt like I was only gone for a few minutes. I didn't know and I wish I could have been their for you and Thomas. I love you, and I love Thomas too, so, so much, thank you,"

Riley smiled and kissed Wally's clothed shoulder. "I love you too, and so does Thomas," then she fell asleep.

* * *

Riley woke up to an empty bed, not even Thomas in her arms. She shot up, was it a dream? Where was Thomas? Did he fall of the side of the bed? Dread shot through her stomach, she couldn't stand the thought of something happening to the last living thing Wally left her. She quickly through threw off the blankets and checked the floor... but no Thomas... until she heard a muffled voice outside her door in the kitchen.

She softly opened her door and looked into the kitchen, her heart melting at the sight.

Thomas already had a bottle of milk and some cereal on his feeding table. Wally was standing in front of him, bent over so that he could hand feed him cereal, his hand on his thigh, balancing himself. He had a big, goofy grin his face as he fed him. Thomas was staring at the cereal in fascination, his mouth open like a little bird ready to be fed.

"I'd make us all food, but i'd probably just burn this place down... but I am hungry. We'll just have to wait for mommy, right, buddy?" Wally mumbled to his baby.

She knew Wally loved their baby, it was astonishing how fast he fell in love with him, barely knowing about him for a day and being gone a whole year.

"I still have to go to work, today, you know,"

Wally jumped 5 inches into the air and spun around to face her, taking in deep breaths. "Dang ninjas..." he muttered, but noticed the bags under her eyes. "You look pretty tired, babe, do you have to?"

Riley blinked, thinking. "Yeah, but i'll tell my boss if I can take a couple of days off of work, you know, to spend time with you guys," she walked over to her boys and pecked Wally on the lips and kissed Thomas on the forehead. Wally opened his mouth to say something but Riley cut him off. "Yes, i'll make breakfast," she sighed.

During breakfast Riley made extra food for Wally, seeing as he hadn't eaten since he was at the Watchtower getting tested on. She soon got ready to go to work at the police station, she was tucking in her shirt when Wally walked in with Thomas in his arms, he walked to her and kissed her. She kissed back, getting lost in the kiss, she was about to open her mouth for him when Thomas whined.

They both separated, cheeks flushed, and slightly panting as they looked down at the baby between them. Thomas had a deep pout on his face and his cheeks flush, tears swimming in his big eyes, he then wail, making both parents flinch at the loud noise.

Riley was about to take him from Wally's arms when he said; "I got this, you get ready for work," she sighed and nodded reluctantly, she was so used to taking care of Thomas because she was a single mother.

Wally walked to the nursery and bounced his baby in his arms, gently and softly shushing him. "It's going to be okay, baby, daddy's here, i'm always going to be here,"

* * *

Riley suggested Wally take Thomas to the mountain or stay at home alone with him, Wally chose to stay at home with his son, wanting to bond with him, even though he was a baby.

"Okay, just... don't burn the place down and be good, okay? Eat some leftovers and don't trash the place, if anything happens call me," she felt like she was leaving her flat to some teenagers, but you never knew with Wally.

"Okay, okay, I got it, love you," Wally grinned.

"Love you too," she kissed him and kissed her baby on his thick tuffs of black hair. She turned around after nuzzling his cheeks and closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

"Okay buddy, what do yah want to do?" Wally asked the baby as he sat on the floor with Thomas on his lap.

Thomas cooed and crawled off of his daddy's lap and over to a toy and held it out to Wally. He grabbed the stuffed animal from the small chubby hand and started to tease the baby with it, playing peek-a-boo and other games he knew babies would find amusing. He didn't realize that he was playing with his son for two hours until Thomas suddenly yawned.

"You tired, buddy? Okay come on, let's go take a nap," after grabbing a quick snack, Wally carried Thomas to the couch and lied down with his baby curled directly on his chest, Wally had a gentle arm over him, making sure that he was balanced and wouldn't fall of.

Thomas babbled and patted his daddy's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"G'night, buddy,"

* * *

**Cute and fluffy! I don't know when I'll update I'm Whelmed, but it will be soon, I haven't even started writing yet... this is kinda my first priority right now, but i'm not giving up on my other story. Next chapter to this story should be up soon! **

**Read yah later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT! I'm starting a NEW story! You have to decide if you want a fem!Robin or just a regular Robin/Dick. I'm not telling you what the story is about yet, i'll tell you once I right the first chapter. It will be a little dark, I think, it's going to be my first really long story, so review if you'd like fem!Robin or regular Robin/Dick, and it will be Birdflash!**

**Enjoy!**

**Wally:21**

**Riley:19**

**Thomas:6 months**

* * *

He knew it was going to happen at one point since his return, he just hoped it didn't come as soon as it did, or at least have Riley with him.

It started when he was awoken from his sleep by a loud wail from his son. He stirred and looked down at his chest, seeing Thomas curled and crying, his face flushed and tiny chubby hands clenched as tight as they could. He quickly lifted his baby off of him and started rocking him while rubbing his back.

"Shh, what's wrong, come on calm down... it's okay, daddy's here," Thomas just wailed louder than before. That's when Wally smelt something terrible. "Oh please don't tell me..."

Feeling his diaper, Wally came to the conclusion that his son needed a new diaper. He quickly scrambled for a phone and found one on coffee table in front of the couch he was just sleeping on. He dialed the office number for the police station the Riley was worker at, he could only hope that she was their. Thomas was still in his arms, wailing and screaming.

Finally, the police station answered his call, and instead of waiting he asked if Officer Riley Grayson was their and told them it was an emergency. Luckily, thank god, Riley was still their and was just doing paper work. When they got her on the phone, Wally heard a soft, polite thank you, and; "Wally, what's wrong, is Thomas hurt? Are you hurt, why is he crying, what's the matter?" she rambled.

"No, uh, yes, Thomas is alright, kinda. Look, I need help changing his diaper..."

"..."

"Ri, babe, you still there? This is serious! He won't stop crying!" Wally burst.

Riley could hear her baby boy screaming and crying in the background and it broke her heart. "Okay, get him on the changing table in the nursery..."

* * *

After a long, terrible, disgusting, ear-splitting experience later, Wally and Thomas were sitting on the floor with Thomas on his daddy's lap again. Wally was feeding Thomas some apple sauce, making sure his son didn't spill or spit it up.

For practically the whole day Wally wondered if he was getting this father thing done. He didn't know how Riley had done this for a whole year without constant help. She had told him that she got help from the team and the Batfamily, but it wasn't constant help that _he _could have provided for her and Thomas. He felt terrible on the inside, knowing how much physical and mental pain he's put her through when he was gone for a year.

Wally sighed, picking his son up and lightly started to tickle him, his laugh was like the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard, he couldn't thank Riley enough.

* * *

Riley couldn't help but think of how she told Bruce, her father, that she was pregnant. All through out work she had paperwork, but her mind was somewhere else.

_Riley slowly opened her eyes, blinking back the brightness of the lights in the room. Where was she... where was Wally? Was her baby going to be okay? She couldn't, absolutely couldn't think about losing her baby, not now since Wally just died. It still didn't feel right, died... Wally just doesn't die! It wasn't fair, it wasn't to her, to Wally, to the team, and to her baby! She need him! __They__ need him! Together!_

_She didn't realize she was starting to hyperventilate until a rough, gloved hand grasped her left one. She gasped and her head turned to the side, looking into the white lenses on the black bat cowl. _

_"Daddy, my baby..." she whimpered. She was still in full costume, being slightly weighed down on the bed because of the thick Kevlar. _

_"It's going to be okay, your baby will be too,"_

_It was weird seeing the Batman like this, telling his only daughter who was pregnant and just lost her boyfriend it was going to be okay. But Riley has_ _seen weirder things, and wasn't like it never happened before._

_A sob slipped past her lips. "I-I was going t-to tell him t-t-tonight, I p-promised myself and o-ou... __our__ baby I was going t-to tell him t-tonight..." she sobbed. "I wan't him b-back!"_

_Batman pulled her to his chest, rocking her and talking in her native tongue, knowing it would calm her down slightly. Batman was pissed, he wasn't mad at his daughter, he would have been happy under any other circumstances, that his daughter got to bring a new life into the world, but now it;s the hate is going to Wally, for hurting his little girl._

_"It's going to be okay, you're both okay,"_

_She just sobbed harder._

* * *

**Read author's note at the top please! And read my other story I'm Whelmed! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Read yah later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating, but if you guys want me to update, I need more reviews or updates will be slower. I know it must annoy you, but it annoys me too, it's a real downer when not a lot of people review. So here's chapter 5, I believe, their should be more flashbacks, hopefully. I'm going to try and squeeze Jason in here and add some uncle Jason, and uncle Tim, maybe next chapter though! I'm just making this up as I go along...This chapter focuses on Jason more than Wally and Riley.

* * *

_Today was her due date, everyone in the Mountain knew, everyone in the Watchtower who knew her identity knew, and everyone in the manor knew, and quite frankly she was getting fed up with them. She loved her family, but sometimes they just got to annoying for words. But what surprised her was when Jason helped her around the house, usually Jason would hate to come in a 25 feet radius of Bruce, but since this was his older sister's due date, he wanted to be their for her. He wouldn't be such a sucker and actually help people, but his sister __**needed**__ all the help she could get, what, with her boyfriend dead and pregnant with his baby and eventually being a single mother all alone. He knew she didn't want to admit it, with her being just as stubborn as Bruce, but she needed help from her family. She wasn't going to put even more pain on her and her baby by doing this by themselves and without help from them._

_Jason knew she was nervous, but also very excited to meet her baby, she already knew what the gender was due to an ultra sound Leslie gave her. Sometimes, he saw her glancing down at her huge, round stomach, rubbing it gently and looking at it with sadness but also happiness swimming in her eyes, he knew her worries, what if the baby is sick? What if he dies, gets hurt, something bad happens, he doesn't look like Wally? She had listed off possible scenarios when she was in one of her crazy hormone rant. He, dare he say it, l... hold on, it'll take a minute, Jason even... loved... his big sister. She was always their for him, when he was first adopted and didn't feel exactly comfortable with everything going on around him, Riley was their to help him. _

_She was always their for him, and this is his way of thanking her and paying her back. But when Batman, or in this case, Bruce told him she was pregnant, he had no idea my Bruce was telling him, he had better things to do than be told that his sister was pregnant. And he would have left it wasn't for Batman saying that Wally just died, he actually punch a wall. When they first started dating he honestly hated the speedster, he didn't know why she loved him, but she did._

_But today was her due date, she was going to bring Wally and her son into the world, the last living thing Wally left to her. Jason sighed, oh this was going to be fun.._

* * *

_Leslie closed the clinic for the day, seeing as no one was going to be in a life or death situation for the next 24 hours. She had already gotten the call saying that Riley was in labor and would be there as fast as they could, she knew they were probably breaking almost all the traffic rules, but an over protective daddy bats was never the one to reckon with. _

_Her doors burst open and Riley waddled in, flanked by Jason and Bruce, who were looking worriedly at her._

_"I can do it myself," Riley growled._

_Leslie called some nurses that were still there and put the pregnant woman on a bed, she was about to wheel her away when Bruce's voice stopped her._

_"Should one of us come in with you, like... support or something..." he finished awkwardly._

_"No! I only want Leslie and the nurses with me!" Riley hollered._

_Leslie sighed. "I don't think one of you boys would like your hand broken and ears bleeding,"_

_"Oh..."_

* * *

_The batfamily contacted the team and everyone on the League who knew their identities, but told them to wait at the mountain and not crowd the mother and son. They were all sitting in the hallway, the cushioned chairs becoming uncomfortable after a while. All the males winced at the loud screams and cries of pain, you could even hear the mother-to-be scream swearing Romani, and Bruce, who knew fluent Romani, slightly blushed._

_Suddenly, the screams stopped and a loud high-pitched wail was heard. All heads turned toward the closed door, nurses walked out, and smiled at the family whilst walking down the corridor. They could hear soft coos and almost silent hiccups, probably Riley crying of joy that she finally got to hold her baby._

_Jason walked in, and peered at the baby, he had his mother thick, slightly curly hair, surprisingly thick, he had what looked like his father's toned skin and also his freckles._

_"I really want him to have h-his eyes..." Riley said quietly._

_Jason hesitated, but put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Dare a say, but, you two make a pretty cute baby," he joked._

_Riley gave a watery smile and she sniffled, looking at her now slumbering baby. "I'm going to name him Thomas, Thomas John. But I need some Wally in their... Rudolph, Thomas Rudolph John Grayson-West. That's it,"_

_Jason raised a brow. "Isn't that a bit to long?"_

_"No," she snapped. "He needs a little bit of everyone,"_

_Jason smirked, and was about to say something when Thomas's eyes fluttered open, revealing bright, innocent jade green eyes looked at his mother and he gurgled._

_Riley gasped, trying not to full out sob her eyes out and make the baby cry too. She smiled and traced his face with a single finger._

_Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he quickly kissed her slightly sweating temple, and gave her a squeeze. "I'm... proud... of you. Good job,"_

_Her eyes welled with tears and she whispered, "Thanks lil' bro,"_

* * *

I'm tired... next chapter should be up once BOTH of my stories get more reviews, these were all flashbacks, hence the italics. I know, Jason sound like Damian kinda, bleh, and a baby's eyes are blue or gray when they're first born, bleh, beh, bleh...

Read yah later!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter focuses on Damian, Tim and Jason, and Thomas, with some very minor swearing, you have been warned. I will be writing the bat-sibling's reactions to Riley telling them she's pregnant, so hopefully this will be a long chapter. Plus I just watched Batman: Under the Red Hood and Batman: Year One and just came back from the dentist so I have nothing better to do and I thought it would be best for me to update a new chapter. Also, no Cassandra and Stephanie, sorry :( I did changed the boys ages too... AND the other bats don't know Wally died but Bruce and Tim do, Tim just doesn't know she's pregnant.

* * *

Out of all the people they could have chosen to babysit, it was _them_.

Don't get them wrong, they loved Thomas, he was the sun on a dark day, unless he started crying. then he was a little demon. But they just _really_ didn't want to watch him.

They already heard about Wally's reappearance, making them have to restrain themselves from throttling Wally.

Jason coughed awkwardly. "So... uh, what do we do now?" he uncertainly asked.

"Obviously, we must watch the little Grayson-West, _Todd_." Damian snapped.

Tim remembered when Riley and Wally dropped Thomas off, their was a bit of hesitation on both their parts; it was obvious that they didn't want to leave their baby boy with two teenage boys and a ten year old. Tim also remembered what their reasons for leaving the little baby with them, Riley claiming that she needed some _alone_ time with Wally, he couldn't really blame her, she has been alone for a year and hasn't had _that _kind of touch in a while. Even Damian knew what they meant, and he was a little kid, for god's sake! Speaking of being gone, Tim couldn't help but remember how Jason, him, and Damian reacted to finding out she was having a baby without Wally.

* * *

_Tim already knew what happened to Wally, and it was heart-breaking, his older sister just lost another person she loved in her life. He was aware that she knew they were their and she still had them, but she needed a romantic touch and love, something they couldn't give her and probably something she wouldn't give to another man. He didn't think it was necessary for him to come to the cave for the announcement of another bat entering the family, but it must've been more serious than he though it was, since Bruce demanded Jason come to cave, telling him it was important and it had something to do with his older sister. _

_The brothers all loved their older sister, even Damian did, he was just too prideful for love. So here they all stood, Jason, Tim, Damian, and even Alfred, standing in front of Bruce in that order, all in the Batcave. _

_Jason crossed his arms. "So, what happened to Riley-bird? Where is she?"_

_"Yes, and where is West? Shouldn't he be with her?" Damian asked._

_Tim had to keep himself from blurting out that Wally was dead._

_Bruce shot him a warning look, telling him to keep his mouth shut and not say anything. "Earlier today... their were some complications, Wally has disappeared, and is most likely dead," Bruce stated.  
_

_Jason turned his head to the older man, not un-crossing his arms, his eyes widened and his mouth looked hung opened, Alfred looked at his charge, hand on his mouth and eyes wide. Even Damian looked at his father in shock, which was saying something for the ten year old former assassin. Tim looked to the ground._

_"You're not joking, are you? He's seriously dead? How?!" burst Jason._

_"That's not the only thing that's happened today. We've made a... interesting discovery today when Nightwing was in the medical wing of the mountain. It turns out Riley is pregnant with Wally's child."_

_Silence filled the cave. Well thats why it was so important. The silence was broken when Jason roared in anger and threw his red helmet on the ground and kicked it away from his feet, it skidded across the floor all the way to the old Robin costumes on display. Alfred put a hand on Jason's shoulder after coming out of the shock._

_"Master Jason, I do not think that is a good idea, we must help Madam Riley and the young child when the time is right," Alfred said, squeezing his shoulder._

_"God dammit Wally." Jason growled, walking up the stairs to the manor, going to see his sister who was put in her room and changed out of her costume. _

* * *

"Guys, we have to be serious with this, Riley will kill us we hurt her baby," Tim said, picking up the small baby on the table. Thomas giggled, trying to grab onto to his uncle's face. Alfred was put on vacation, after being filled in on what happened to Wally and Bruce was at work, most likely working late and not going on patrol later.

Obviously they had to be gone.

Jason groaned. "I don't want to babysit..."

"Tt, man up, Todd," Damian scoffed.

"I'd like to see you take care of Thomas by yourself, you little demon," Jason snapped.

"I'm not going to fall for that pathetic trick, Todd!"

While Jason and Damian were fighting Tim cradled Thomas with one arm and put a finger on his mouth, silently telling the baby to not giggle. Thomas's jade eyes filled with glee and he clamped his chubby little hands down on his mouth.

Tim smiled down at his nephew when he finally made it to his room, he quietly opened the door and closed it once he was inside. He put Thomas down on his chest and took his laptop down on his lap while laying on his plush bed. "They're annoying, aren't they?" Tim asked the baby on his chest, looking down at the thick tuffs of black hair.

Thomas babbled and giggled, than yawned. Tim hummed shortly making Thomas smile lazily and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"How long have we been fighting? We am I wasting my time with _you_?!" Jason asked loudly.

"I do not know, it was about watching the little Grayson-West," Damian said.

Jason looked around the living room. "Hey, where is Thomas anyway?"

Damian finally took notice of the missing baby.

"Where is Drake?"

"TIM!"

* * *

In the now dark room, Tim smirked.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, writers block, and I will be working on I'm Whelmed today, but I might not post it until tomorrow. And thank you guys for the reviews! :D


End file.
